1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid applicator, and more particularly to a device for attachment to a conveyor of the type which includes an auger rotatably mounted within an outer casing, the device being adapted to supply a liquid additive to a particulate material being transferred through the conveyor.
It is customary to treat seed before planting for protection against disease and insects. Seed which has already been treated can be purchased, but when planting large quantities of seed, such as cereal grains, it is common for the farmer to treat his own seed grain. This can be done in the area of the storage of the seed grain, but in order to reduce the amount of handling of the grain, it is preferable to treat the seed as it is being loaded into the seed drill. The treatment of the seed when loading the seed drill has the additional advantages of the treatment being fresh when the seed is planted, and of more importance, with this approach, the seed which is coated with the toxic chemical additive is not handled to any extent by the operator and does not come into contact with other equipment such as grain bins, trucks etc.
2. Prior Art
Numerous elaborate mechanisms have been developed for treating seed grain, but it has been found that an experienced operator can apply liquid chemical to seed grain in the field well within tolerable limits with relatively simple equipment if appropriate care is taken.